


"I've Never Seen You Look So Beautiful"

by feelgood_mac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a blow job. A hella good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've Never Seen You Look So Beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written NSFW stuff before? So, um, here you go. It starts off right away because I can't write lead-ins? And it's really short because I've never done this before...

Jean kissed his way up the shaft of Marco's cock enticingly slow, the shudders coursing through his lover's body reverberating softly as he enveloped his mouth around the swelling member, tasting sweat and desire.

Marco gasped as he felt a wave of pleasure coursing through his body, his hands tightening in Jean's thick hair as he desperately tried to cling to some semblance of sanity as his body quickly gave in to his lover's administrations. He had never felt so good, so loved.

Jean had never seen Marco so undone and it made him try ever so harder. He wanted to hear Marco come apart beneath him; he wanted to hear his name whispered, moaned, and eventually screamed by his freckled lover. He flicked his tongue in the slit at the head of Marco's cock before taking him deep, deeper than either of them expected.

Marco nearly cried with how amazing this felt; why hadn't they done this sooner? He wanted to either pull Jean off of him and up for a deep, languid kiss but he also wanted to fully let go, to buck up into the sweet, warm mouth that was caressing his cock so beautifully.

Jean made the decision for him; he let go of Marco's hips and slackened his already sore jaw even more, silently telling his lover to stop holding back, to fully use him for whatever desires he may hold.

That was all he needed; Marco bucked hard and fast into his lover's mouth, fearing that he was hurting Jean but also being so overwhelmed by the sensations, feeling his cock hit the back of Jean's throat and feeling his boyfriend's slick and warm tongue as he pulled out and back in, over and over again. He couldn't stop himself as he began sobbing the two-toned man's name.

"J-Jean, oh god, baby, it feels so good, so g-good." He kept pounding into his boyfriend's mouth, any fears he may have had laid aside as he worked his way up to release. It didn't take long after that for the freckled man, beads of sweat cliniging to his forehead, to come, shooting his seed down his lover's warm and welcoming throat.

Moaning at the sound of his name and at the feeling of his boyfriend's cum, warm and wet, going down his throat, Jean stroked himself a few times before he, too, came, the pleasure almost blinding him. He tried crying out but his mouth was still filled by his lover's member. 

Pulling off of Marco, Jean quickly fell beside him on the bed, arms and legs strewn across his lover's body. Their breathing was heavy and labored, their faces blissful, and neither spoke at first, too embarrassed, too fucked out to hold a conversation.

It was a few minutes before Jean, his voice scratchy and low, spoke:

"T-that was... amazing. Damn, Marco-"

"D-did I hurt you, Jean, I swear I didn't mean to." Marco interrupted, his voice wavering at the thought of having hurt his boyfriend. They shouldn't have done this, it was too soon, too fast, they should have waited longer.

"Fuck no! Y-you were so good, baby. So damn good." Jean's eager expression and desperate tone shocked Marco. And the words that Jean mumbled soon afterwards caused him to flush and hide his face in his pillow to hide his embarrassment and the grin that was working it's way onto his face.

"I've never seen you look so beautiful."


End file.
